Breaking Dawn  Alternative Ending
by ForeverEternalIce
Summary: An alternative 3rd book of Breaking Dawn. Bella's talent emerges while hunting with Edward. It's something no one has ever dreant to be possible untill now. She can turn vampires back into humans. R&R Guys!


Summary – 3rd book of Breaking Dawn – Bella's talent emerges while hunting with Edward, but its something vampires had never dared dream was possible; she can turn vampires back into humans

I ghosted through the wet forest, intent on finding an animal scent that appealed to me half as much as the scent of human. Wincing I remembered that first hunting trip, with Edward holding me back from the luscious, heady intense smell of those would be unlucky hikers.

Edward was tracking to the left of me, letting me lead the hunt, but as always, he noticed my grimace

"What's wrong?" he murmured, not wanting to break my concentration. However, just his voice – a heartbreaking, perfectly concocted orchestra – with hundreds of overlapping layers of muted, liquid velvet shattered my reverie.

I turned to smile at my husband, my depressed, lusting moment gone.

"Nothing, there just doesn't seem to be anything as appetizing as you in this forest" I teased.

"Well, how about over there, south-west, by the stream?" Edward said, pointing with his chin through the gloom of the glistening ferns.

I picked up on the scent instantaneously, it was a mountain lion, it's pulse beat through the trees, sending a wave of hot, pounding blood. Not very appetizing but tolerable. At least it was a meat-eater. I shrugged at Edward and grinned.

"I'll take it, if you're sure you don't want it?"

"Nah, go ahead, besides, I think there are two of them"

He flashed a crooked smile at me, taking my breath away. Then with his mind-blowing beautiful onyx eyes, deep with playful humour, he cocked his eyebrow and picked up his pace. An invitation to a race he knew I couldn't resist.

I ripped through the green forest, flew over the boulders, roots and every other insignificantly weak object in my way. I was going so inhumanly fast but each droplet coated leaf still stood out clearly defined. The air whipped my long curls out of my face and the branches brushed my impenetrable skin.

Edward was winning – for now – and I was almost at loath to overtake him with my infallible newborn power if it meant I wouldn't be able to watch him run through the forest, so gracefully yet so fierce. However at that moment he chose to look over his shoulder with a grin clearly visible and say

"What? Can't keep up, love?"

That did it. I sprung off the forest floor and practically took to the air, my bare feet scarcely touching the ground. Swung through the trees and overtook Edward in milliseconds.

I reached the stream first, perched on a tree above the mountain lion, restraining from saying my resultant "Hah!" to Edward for winning the race. I would leave it for later, I vowed. I sensed Edward through the trees; he was waiting for me to make the first move.

The mountain lion looked up and I could see it pulse on its neck rippling through it's body. My throat blazed, I couldn't resist any longer. I jumped lightly from the tree and landed on its back, one hand gripping its mouth closed – that was trick I learned from Edward, as the first mountain lion I took down practically left me naked when it shredded my clothes to pieces, not that I cared much for the clothes, but Alice would get mad – I locked my mouth around the most pulsing part of its neck and bit through its main artery so that the blood flowed, hot and gushing into my mouth. The mountain lion was quickly drained so I threw it of my body; it had hardly put up a fight. How disappointing.

Edward was sat on his lion, watching me, he had obviously finished ages ago.

"Don't worry, it takes practice – a centuries worth – to get as good as me" he mocked.

I growled and flung myself on him, grinning.

"Well, we can't always be as good as you, can we, Edward?" My eyes were bright from the blood and I wasn't as thirsty anymore, I wanted to have some fun.

Edward flipped me over deftly, so he was on top.

"No, of course not, but I can think of something that you are very good at" he said, kissing my collar bone, and slowly making his way up my neck and behind my ear. I twined my arms around his neck and kissed his shining hair. I sighed in desire and resign.

"But, you seem to be even better at it, again, than I am" I said despairingly.

"Prove me wrong" Edward said, dazzling me with the sheer force of his golden eyes.

My pleasure. I pulled his face down to mine, and bit his bottom lip, pulling on it, toying with him. Then I licked the inside of his lip, until he sighed, drowning me in gorgeous honey-scented-lilac-sun flavoured breath. He gave up first and kissed me with full vampire force on my mouth, I opened my lips and flicked my tongue in his mouth. I groaned. Edward filled me with warm, tingling buzz whenever we kissed. It was magical.

But inevitably we had to stop, because I remembered my own name and that I had a daughter named Renesmee, and that I should be taking care of her.

I pulled away from him, and his face dropped into a pout. I laughed as I remembered when Edward had pulled away from me when I was human all those times and my face had pouted at him. he seemed to remember, because he grinned and dropped his face to my neck to nuzzle me. I had to stop this or we would never get anywhere.

I rose to my feet, pulling Edward with me. With my super-human hearing I ranged out to check on Renesmee, who was hunting with Jacob. They were deep in the forest, my baby giggling whenever Jake lolled his tongue out at her. It made me smile that Jacob had finally found the person he belonged with because I'd known all along that it wasn't me, however hard Jake had tried to prove me wrong.

Edward looked into my eyes which I knew were still too bright a red. "Hunt some more" he ordered. "I will check up on Nessie and Jacob"

I couldn't deny that, as a newborn I was always thirsty "okay, I'll meet you in about 5 minutes" I reached up to kiss his cheek, but he twisted his head to catch my lips. Bliss.

"Go!" I said, or we would never part.

I bounded through the forest, looking for something a bit more viscous than the last. I wanted to be quick to be with my family, where I belonged. A Bear scent caught my nose to the East of the forest, it was quite far from Edward, Nessie and Jake, but then again it would fill me up and I was a vampire now, nowhere was too far for me! As I whipped through the mono chromic green forest a flash of pale-yellow-silver caught my attention and I skidded to an impressive stop, flinging up mud onto my already ruined dress - Alice was going to kill me and then dig up my body and kill me again just to teach me a lesson - My eyes raked the forest to find the out of place colour, but I didn't have to look hard. There she was, standing a mere 100 metres away, not even bothering to hide or run like any other vampire would do if they were confronted with another dangerous predator. But no, Irena was no danger to us, she was just like us, a vegetarian, the Denalis were practically family. She meant us no harm. She hadn't _atta_cked me yet, so i took that as a good sign. Once I had gotten over the shock of seeing her, i raised my hand albeit hesitantly, hadn't Irena been with Laurent, Laurent was killed by Jacob and the wolf pack so Irena won't take too kindly to us right now, will she?

Irena's face was that of a desperate, deranged mad person. She had no one left to live for so no reason was left in her expression. She smiled a tragic, deathly smile at me and pactically flew up to me, teeth baring. Was she going to forgive me and the wolf pack? the answer was no. No- she wasn't.


End file.
